otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lady's Vanguard
// _/| |\_ \\ THE LADY'S VANGUARD / | Z Z | \ It took several months, and many attempts, to forge | \ / | something befitting of the events that unfolded in the | \ / \ / | time both before and after the sphere of Seraphite was | \ | | / | discovered by Aiden Zahir. Befitting of the freedom of | \ _\_/^\_/_ / | Aisha'Taria, the fall of the Emperor Talus Kahar, and | --\//-- | the rise of the divine Kalath'Aria, the Instrumentalist. \_ \ / _/ \__ | __/ Yet, after many hours of dedicated work, and the influx \\ \ _ / // of years of skill and prowess, Raine Stormwind, Master // _/ \_ \\ of the Second Forge of the Imperial Armories, produced / _/|\_ \ that which you look upon now. / | \ / v \ It is, to say the least, beautiful. The Lady's Vanguard is a very unique Seraphite Cuirass, forged in the fashion of the protective chest armor worn by the Emperor's Blades, only worth more than the entire East Aegis Garrison, and as remarkable as anything that exists in Fastheld itself, consisting of a breastplate, backplate, and front and rear skirts that provide the entire defense for the torso, while remaining designed to conform perfectly to the shape of its intended wearer. The Seraphite from which the Cuirass is constructed shimmers with a divine radiant bluish-white hue, lustrous in nature, and wholly unique to the attenuated metal that The Lady's Vanguard has been constructed from. Of course, a cobalt-blue glow isn't all that Seraphite has granted The Lady's Vanguard, for the shield is relatively light weight too in comparison to others of its kind, and offers a level of protection even greater than steel. Ornate tooling and etchings literally cover the surface of the cuirass - both back and front - in flowing lines and abstract floral patterns, making The Lady's Vanguard as much a work of art as it is an item of armor. These too have been accentuated with slivers of gold and platinum in places, only adding to the value of the cuirass in regards to both aesthetic and financial worth. Yet it is that which is embossed within the middle of the chestplate that stands out most of all, and the single most factor that does the Seraphite justice, for it is here that Raine Stormwind has thrown all of her talent above and beyond the call of duty in an effort to hold a torch to those who created things far greater than she could ever hope to accomplish before the dawn of Fastheld: An abstract Raven, wings spread as if in flight, tail feathers fanned out to their full width, remains forever frozen in time upon the bluish-white sky that is the cuirass itself. Gold accents add the finer details to the central image embossed upon the surface of the chestplace, while obsidian tooling add a touch of elegance to the eyes. The letters of "Z Z" remain emblazoned with Wildstone, the crimson gemstone glistening atop a backdrop of exquisite colour. An internal layer of the softest and most supple black leather within the backplate and breastplate of the cuirass helps to prevent chafing while assisting with the cushioning of blows, offering a level of comfort reserved only for those who have looked upon Kalath'aria herself, and know that even this Cuirass pales in comparison to her grace, regardless of how magnificent The Lady's Vanguard really is. * Status: Retired The Lady's Vanguard